


A New Adventure

by Bolt41319



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/pseuds/Bolt41319
Summary: They start their staycation with wine and leftover lasagna on the couch.For OQonHolidayWeekPromtpt #22 - Henry and Roland go to summer camp, leaving Regina & Robin on a staycation at home.





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> A super fluff piece for my last OQonHoliday's Week!
> 
> Prompt #22 - Henry and Roland go to summer camp, leaving Regina & Robin on a staycation at home.

“Am I a terrible mother for being excited that they’re gone?”

Regina lays across their couch wearing only one of his t-shirts and her panties, nursing a glass of wine. They had dropped the boys off at camp that morning, and after the long drive back found themselves on the couch, with is hand down the front of her pants and her head dropped back against the arm. 

“Absolutely not. We still love them, we just love time without them too” He says as he walks back out from the kitchen, carrying two plates of their leftover lasagna from the night before. He smirks as she shifts against the couch and his shirt rides up against her legs. When he sits she drops her legs down into his lap, and takes her food from him. 

The boys are at a week long wilderness camp about two hours from Storybrooke, up in the mountains of Maine. In desperate need of a vacation, Robin and Regina decided to take off while they boys were gone for a staycation at home, that way they could go back up to the woods if anything were to happen. 

As they finish eating, Robin takes both of their plates and moves them to to the table and takes one of her feet into his hands, pressing the pads of his thumbs into her tight arches. 

She bites her lip to stifle a groan and settles more into the couch. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

He smirks, and moves his hands slowly up her leg to massage her calf. “I think the same thing everyday, love.” He shifts his hands to the other leg, and starts back down at her foot. 

As he continues his hands against her leg, she comfortably cuddles into the couch and watches him carefully. 

“Robin.”

He looks up at smiles at her, that warm smile that makes her insides melt and makes the light magic in her fingertips spark. 

She loves him, more than she knew she could love another human, except for their sons. It was this point in her life that she always had dreamed of, in late nights in a castle where she was so unloved by her mother, and then her husband, and then by herself. All she’s dreamed of was a beautiful family, a home filled with happiness, love, and laughter. 

“I love you” she smiles. She turns around on the couch and leans up against his back, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Robin’s arm stretches around her and rests around her, tangling his fingers with hers. “I love you too” he smiles, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

Regina runs her thumb over his knuckles, watching the circular motion of her fingers over his tan skin. “Do you ever think what life would have been like if I hadn’t been so selfish all those years ago? If I hadn’t run from that tavern?” 

He hums, and she feels it rumble through her chest and into her back. “I do, sometimes. But then I think about all of things we may not have because you were so stubborn all those years ago. We wouldn’t have our sons, we wouldn’t be here in Storybrooke. We wouldn’t have been privy to electricity either, and I am definitely a fan of lights and air conditioning.” He tightens his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. 

She twists in his arms and kisses him slowly. “I guess I wonder how life could have been different if I wasn’t so hell set on destroying Snow all that time. Now, looking back, I realize how selfish I really was.”

He shifts her so she’s straddling his lap and traces circles over her thighs with his thumbs. “Regina, no one blames you for what happened all those years ago. With your childhood, and how your Mum treated you, there was bound to be anger and resentment toward everything, especially those who had wronged you, no matter how little it may have been.” His hands move to her hips and he squeezes gently. “Looking back now, I wouldn’t change any of this for the world. Who knows how we would have been if we were still in the Enchanted Forest?”

She smirks and steals a kiss from him, running her hands up to clasp together behind his neck. “I seem to remember one or two arguments back during that year we were back in the forest. You were incredibly annoying.”

“I like to think of it more as persistent” he says as he kisses her deeply. 

She sighs into the kiss and opens up to him. His hands tighten around her waist and she grinds slowly against his lap. She lets out a gasp as he breaks the kiss to nip at her jawbone, and down her neck. 

“Robin-” she groans as he sucks hard on her pulse points. “You- you’re going to leave a mark.”

“That’s okay.”

She can feel his smirk against her neck, and bites her lip as she swirls her hips against him. He stills and tightens his hands against her hip, holding her against his growing erection. 

“You’re a tease” he growls, and she nips at his lip before kissing him deeply again. 

“You love it though” she breathes out when they stop for air. 

His arms wrap fully around her and he pulls her against his chest, slipping his hands up her shirt to toy with the skin at her lower back. 

“I love you Regina Mills” he whispers against her lips. 

The smile that spreads across her face warms his heart. He’s so grateful to know this woman, to  _ love _ this woman. Through all of her despair, every negative part of her life that had shaped her to who she is today, he’s lucky enough that he loves him. 

In his opinion, her stubbornness toward walking into the bar did the two of them some good. Whether she believes it or not, it brought both of them their sons and he would not change anything a long as he gets to keep them. 

He wants her to know how much he loves her. He wants her to just believe in herself, just once, so that she can see herself as he sees her. 

“You deserve the world” he tells her, and he reaches up to collect the tear from her eye. “Regina I love you more than anything in this world. And I’ve been thinking, since things around here have finally calmed down, we should get married.”

Regina freezes as time around them seems to stop. “I- you want to marry me?” There is awe and shock in her voice, like she can’t believe he’d want to marry her, which she can’t. Whatever she did to deserve him, she doesn’t want to jinx it, doesn’t want to move just in case she wakes up from this dream. 

He cups her face and kisses her slowly, pouring his love into her. He lifts her easily off of his lap and sets her on the couch, whispering a quick  _ don’t move _ as he runs to their bedroom and back.

He drops to one knee in front of her on the couch, and her hands come up to cover her mouth. “Robin- I-”

“Listen” he starts and opens the ring box. “Regina Mills, I have never loved anyone more than I love you. And I know you don’t think you deserve your happy ending, but I’m here now, and our sons and I believe that you do. You are an incredible, beautiful, intelligent woman and you deserve a world of happiness and light. And i’m here now, to promise you that I’ll spend the rest of our days showing you a world of happiness and laughter, kindness and hope. Regina, you are my future, and I want to spend everyday living our adventure with you to the fullest extent. Will you, Regina Mills, do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

She wipes the tears pouring down her face and nods quickly. “Yes, always, oh my. I love you so much” she laughs, launching herself into his arms and kissing him hard. 

He collects her in his arms and kisses her back, an equal laugh bubbling up from him. 

“I promised the boys I would wait for them to return from camp to propose, so we might have to have a little redo when they get home” he chuckles. “They said they wanted to see your face when I asked.”

“You’ve talked about this with the boys?” she asks, carding her fingers through his hair as she presses little kisses to his cheek. 

“Of course, love. Had to get permission from the most important men in our lives.” 

She beams at him and leans back, looking down at the box in his hands. He takes her left hand and slides the ring perfectly onto her finger. She holds her hand up to look at the gorgeous rock. “It belonged to my Mum. I didn’t think it would be here, what with being in a different realm and all, but the day I asked the boys the ring appeared in the chest in my tent. I’d looking, for months, and just assumed that it was lost. But-”

“It’s magic” she smiles, kissing him again. 

He stands and scoops her up bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom. She wraps her arms around his neck, her smile permanently on her face. 

“Let’s go start our next adventure.” 


End file.
